A Night Out
by Stormshadow13
Summary: A sequel to Duct Tape Challenge, Krad loses another bet and has to go to a bar with Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke. Feelings are realized and humor crept in somehow.


A Night Out

A Night Out

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, or any of the song lyrics. If I did I'd be very rich and not have to worry about college money.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my other story The Duct Tape Challenge and takes place about five days later. Also for my purposes Satoshi and Daisuke are 21 while Krad and Dark look 21, because of the fact I don't know the legal drinking age in Japan so it is going to be 21 like it is here in the States. The comment about blonds is not my personal opinion. I hope this lives up to everyone's hopes.

(Daisuke to Dark)

((Dark to Daisuke))

/Satoshi to Krad/

/Krad to Satoshi/

xxx

Dark hammered on the bedroom door. "Krad! Are you coming out? We'll be leaving soon and I want to see how you look."

Krad's voice came muffled through the door. "I am not coming out! I look ridiculous!"

"Come on, let me see and I'll decide if you look ridiculous or not." Dark smirked, "either you're coming out or I'm picking the lock and coming in. Anyway we had a bet and you lost again."

"You cheated, I do not know how but you did." Came Krad's still muffled reply. But the door began to open.

Dark grinned, "Me? Cheat?"

Krad stepped from the room scowling. He was dressed in skin tight black leather pants, with a silver chain run through the belt loops and that hung down several inches on the left side. A black leather sleeveless top that was almost as tight as the pants, black boots with silver buckles on the insides. Then to top it off was the black leather bands on each wrist and the black leather choker with a silver cross. Krad had pulled that long piece of hair that normally hung in front of his face back in to his normal pony tale and removed the cross from the bottom of his hair.

The first thing that Dark thought was "Wow!" And the second was, "I'm really going to have to get him in black more often." Dark stared at his other half practically drooling.

Then Krad's voice broke him out of his reverie. "I am going to change now." He turned and started back in to the bedroom.

Dark grabbed the blond by the belt, "Oh, no you're not, we're leaving."

"What, no!" Krad began to try to pull free from Dark's grasp. "This stuff is tight and I want to change."

Dark wrapped his arm around his lighter half's waist and turned him to face him. "But it looks so good on you. Why do you want to change?"

"It is tight," protested Krad as Dark pushed him up against the hallway wall. The blond's hands went to Dark's Chest as the Kaito leaned against him.

"Yes, I know the clothes are tight," purred Dark trailing his free hand seductively down the hunter's side. "But the agreement was that you would wear an outfit that I picked out for you and wear it for a Day. I'm being nice and only making you wear it for a night instead"

"How generous," grumbled Krad as Dark leaned closer. The blond squirmed a little and flushed as his body rubbed against Dark's.

"Isn't it?" Dark smiled as his mouth hovered over the blond's. "I could have made you wear a dress."

Before Krad could retort to that Satoshi's voice echoed up the stairs. "Krad! Quit getting seduced by Dark and get down here. We are about to leave."

The blond flushed even more as Dark chuckled, pecked him on the lips and turned heading for the stairs dragging him by the wrist.

Satoshi was waiting at the bottom of the stairs hands on hips. "It's about time."

"He was feeling shi," said Dark grinning at his counterpart.

Krad glared back, "I hate you."

"Sure you do," smirked Dark. "I'll go get the coats." He turned and ran back up the stairs.

/"I look ridiculous."/

/"You wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't tried to bet with the thief again. Now on top of the first week of kisses you have added another weeks worth and you have to wear that outfit. Just be happy that he didn't make you wear a maids skirt or something like that./

/"Really comforting, thank you so very much."/

/"Well, I thought you would have guessed something like this would happen after the first bet but no, you went and made another one. Really smart Krad, you have just in forced the law about dumb blonds."/

/"You are now on my hit list."/

/"If Dark gets his way you won't have time to knock anyone off. You'll be to busy getting knocked up."/

Krad stared at his host in shock, /"sense when are you perverted? And I think that's the wrong term, I'm a guy."/

/"I'm only giving the facts as I see them and it's close enough"/ snickered Satoshi.

Just then Daisuke joined the two, "Oh Krad, that outfit looks good on you." Then he turned to Satoshi. "where is Dark?"

Before either Satoshi or Krad could answer him Dark came bounding down the stairs. Carrying two black trench coats. He reached the bottom hit the rug at the foot of the stairs, slid across the hall and collided with the far wall which caused him to fall flat on his back. "Owwwe."

Krad rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

"I wonder, would that make you a matching pair?" Satoshi looked slyly at his curse. "Anyway aren't you going to check and see if your boyfriend is alright?"

Krad glared at his host, "1. Mousy, is not, my boyfriend. 2. If he is not fine then we do not have to go to that club tonight. And 3. you have just made it to the very top of my hit list." Satoshi snickered again as the blond walked over and leaned over his other self. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Dark cocked his head, "2, 1, 3, 2, 5, 1, hey, did you just flip me off?"

Krad blinked innocently, "so that is what that gesture means." He began to straighten.

"hold on."

Krad paused looking down at his thieving counterpart. Dark reached up and grabbed the blond by the collar and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Krad lost his balance and fell on top of the thief giving Dark the opportunity to place one hand behind his other half's head and the other arm around his waist,

Daisuke turned a bright red and turned away, "Dark."

"I can't believe you fell for that," groaned Satoshi. "And do you two mind not making out on the floor right in front of us."

Krad struggled and managed to sit up, face flushed. "Mousy, If you ever do that again I will have to strangle you."

Dark ignored his other self's threat and grinned up at Satoshi. "Just thought you might like a lesson on seducing your boyfriend seeing how you and Dai-Chan haven't made it to first base yet."

Now even Satoshi had a faint tinge of pink to his cheeks.

"DARK!"

The Kaito laughed as Krad climbed off him. Then he held out a hand to the blond, "are you going to be nice and help your partner up?"

Krad glared down at the grinning thief, to kick or not to kick he debated this thought for a second then the blond turned on his heel and stomped off muttering under his breath about stupid perverted thieves.

Dark chuckled and hopped to his feet and chased after the fuming blond.

"I'm really beginning to wonder if those two are three or three hundred," Grumbled Satoshi looking after the two angels.

Daisuke sweatdropped. "you're asking me?"

Both tamers sighed and trailed after their curses.

xxx

Dark excitedly stopped the bike in front of the newest club in town called The Nightlife, "alright Kraddy-kins, we're here!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Growled Krad from behind the thief,. The blond struggled to loosen his death grip from around the Kaito's waist. "Damn it! Where the hell did you get your license!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," caroled Dark cheerfully.

Krad just snorted and slid off the bike.

Dark grinned and slung an arm around his other halves shoulders. "You really need to loosen up a bit and I'm just the man to show you how. Come on!" He transferred his grip from the blond's shoulders to his wrist and drug the hunter into the club.

A few minutes later Emiko drove up and dropped Satoshi and Daisuke at the clubs entrance. As the two tamers climbed from the car she leaned out the window. "Just give me a call when you all are ready to come home and I'll come and pick you all up. Dai-Chan, don't forget to remind Dark about this arrangement, I don't want any of you driving. Have fun bye-bye!" She waved one last time and drove off.

Daisuke waved after his mother and then turned to Satoshi, "I guess Dark and Krad are already here, shall we join them."

Satoshi grinned, "yes let's." As the two headed for the door he commented, :It's very nice of your mother, Niwa-Kun to come and pick us up later."

Daisuke grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess she worries about us since we are going to have a few drinks tonight and when she was in college one of her friends died in a drunk driving accident."

Satoshi held open the club door and nodded, "that's understandable."

The two young men walked into the club and were immediately blasted with loud music. They quickly located dark's mop of purple hair and headed over to the table he was sitting at with an annoyed looking blond hunter.

Krad was shooting death glares at Dark who was completely oblivious to the dirty looks his counterpart was directing at him. Dark grinned and waved at Daisuke as he and Satoshi walked up. "It's about time you guys got here! We've been waiting like forever!"

"It's only been five minutes," corrected Krad, "not everyone is a speeder like you."

Dark shrugged grinning, "I'm going to get some drinks." He bounced to his feet kissed Krad on the cheek and ran off before the blond could retaliate.

"Spaz," muttered the blond in defeat.

Satoshi sighed, "What would you like to drink Niwa-Kun? I'll go get it since Dark probably is only going to get him and Krad something."

"I'd like a margarita please," Daisuke said with a shy smile.

Satoshi nodded and walked off.

There was silence at the table after Satoshi left, Daisuke looked at Krad several times looking like he wanted to say something but every time he blushed and looked away. Finally after the third time this happened Krad sighed and looked at the red head. "If there is something you would like to ask me ask it."

Daisuke hesitated twiddling his fingers then he looked up at Krad and gasped out in one breath, "doesHiwatari-kunnotlikeme?"

Krad blinked confused, "pardon?"

"Does Hiwatari-Kun not like me?" Repeated Daisuke looking back down at the table.

Krad actually gaped at the red head in utter shock, of all the questions that he'd been expecting this was not one of them. It took a few seconds for him to gather his scattered wits and by then Daisuke was talking again.

"I mean he does like me as a friend but do you think that he'd like me as something other then a friend? I know that he may not and I really don't want to tell him and have this ruin our friendship. So I thought I'd ask you, If you don't want to tell me I'll understand and we can pretend that I never brought up the subject…"

Krad held up his hands to stop the red head's babbling. "Woe, woo, woo, what makes you think that Satoshi-Sama doesn't like you?"

"Well," began Daisuke looking hopefully up at the blond hunter. "He always calls me Niwa-Kun, he never calls me Daisuke."

Krad sighed and rubbed his temples, he always had known that this would come around and bite his Satoshi-Sama in the butt someday. He looked back at the now hopeful red head and started slowly, he was so not the person the Niwa Kid should be talking to but here went nothing. "Actually, Satoshi-Sama likes you a lot, I think he is shy and afraid that if you find out about his feelings for you, you will reject him and not want to be friends any more. He is more afraid of losing your friendship then anything else; after all, you were his first real friend."

Daisuke brightened, "really?"

"Yes, really," sighed Krad.

Daisuke then frowned, "and the reason that Dark has been teasing us is because he knows that Hiwatari-Kun likes me."

Krad nodded, "most likely."

"I'm going to strangle him," muttered Daisuke.

Krad raised an eyebrow, "who, Satoshi-Sama or the thief?"

"Dark," growled Daisuke, "He never would answer me when I tried to talk to him about Hiwatari-Kun…"

"Sato."

Daisuke blinked at the blond, "what?"

"Call him Sato."

"Er, okay."

Before Daisuke could say anything else Dark and Satoshi arrived back at the table. A grinning Dark set a glass full of red liquid in front of Krad who stared at it suspiciously. "What is this?" the blond poked the glass with a nervous expression he wasn't sure if he should really trust anything that the sneaky thief gave him.

"It my suspicious other half is called a Pink Lady and I think that you'll like it," said Dark giving an evil little chuckle.

Krad warily picked up the glass and sipped at the drink, "this is not too bad, it kind of taste like fruit punch." He took another larger swallow.

Dark just smirked.

Satoshi set Daisuke's margarita down in front of him. Daisuke smiled up at the blue haired police commander. "Thank you Sato-Kun."

Satoshi blinked in surprise and then shot Krad a suspicious look. "your welcome…" he paused for a second, "Dai-kun."

Daisuke smiled.

Dark glanced from Satoshi to Daisuke in confusion, then he shrugged it off and halled Krad to his feet. "come on, let's dance!"

The blond just sighed as he was dragged out to the dance floor. As he and Dark began to dance _Hannah Montana's Life's What You Make It_ began to play.

_Life's what you make it,_

_So let's make it Rock,_

_Make it rock, _

_Life's what you make it, _

_So come on,_

_Come on, _

_Come on, _

_Everybody now, _

_Let's celebrate it, _

_Join in everyone, _

_You decide, _

_You decide,_

'_Cause life's, _

'_Cause Life's, _

_Life is what you make it, _

_Oh yeah! _

After that song was over Krad tried to head back to the table but Dark pulled him back onto the dance floor as _Hilary Duff's Wake Up_ started up.

_There's people talking, _

_Talking about me, _

_They know my name, _

_They think they know everything,_

_But they don't know,_

_Anything about me, _

_About me. _

_Give me a dance floor, _

_Give me a DJ,_

_Get me a record, _

_Forget what they say, _

'_Cause I need to go, _

_Get away tonight, _

_Tonight. _

Finally after, Cascada's Bad Boy, Hannah Montana's The Other Side Of Me and eight or nine other songs Krad finally made his escape back to the table. Where he proceeded to down the rest of his drink and three others after it not realizing just how potent the Pink ladies were. After several more songs Dark joined his counterpart at the table.

"I see that you like the drink that I brought you," commented Dark gesturing to four empty glasses in front of the blond and another one half full.

Krad nodded, "They are quite good."

Dark glanced over at the dance floor and started to smirk. "It looks like our tamers are having a good time."

Krad to glanced over, "yes, it would appear so."

Dark smiled at his light half, "I've got a little surprise for you, hold out your hand and close your eyes." Krad hesitantly did as the Kaito asked. Dark grinned and pulled something from his coat pocket and placed it into the blond's hand.

Krad opened his eyes and began to smile, "have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Have fun," smirked Dark.

Krad leaned over and kissed his counterpart on the lips, then he scrambled to his feet and headed off to find Satoshi and Daisuke camera in hand and evil grin in place.

Dark leaned back in his chair grinning, life was good.

Krad found Satoshi and Daisuke on the dance floor kissing and dancing. As the blond began to snap picture after picture the song _Everytime We Touch By Cascada_ began to play.

'_Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly, _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side. _

'_Cause every time we touch, _

_I feel the static, _

_And Every time we Kiss,_

_I reach for the sky, _

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow,_

_I can't let you go, _

_Want you in my life._

Daisuke and Satoshi were so wrapped up in each other they never noticed Krad and his camera. The blond smiled the phrase pay back is a bitch came to his mind. He finally turned away and returned back to Dark.

While the blond had been busy else where Dark had noticed that his counterpart was getting rather a lot of admiring looks. He didn't mind others checking his hunter out but he was ready to send all the admirers the message, taken! As the blond walked back over the Kaito grinned up at him and before the blond could react the thief had pulled him into his lap.

Before his somewhat intoxicated angel of light could think of struggling Dark began to nibble his way down the milky neck. Krad groaned softly and tilted his head giving the thief better access. The Kaito's right arm wrapped around the blond's waist while his left hand snaked beneath the black leather shirt fingers ghosting across the hunter's abdomen. His counterpart squirmed seeking more contact and the thief willingly obliged the silent request scraping his nails gently along pale skin as his lips traveled back up sucking tenderly at the sensitive skin between jaw and ear. The blond's soft wines of pleasure encouraged the thief to turn his beautiful angel so that the blond was straddling him. Dark pressed his lips against Krad's and the blond eagerly opened his mouth. As the two angels kissed _Cascada's_ Song _One More Night_ began.

_You are all I can remember, _

_After all that we've been through, _

_Forever in my heart, _

_Now I'm through, _

_And June feels like November, _

_So can't believe it's true, _

_Too long we've been apart. _

_One more night,_

_I wanna be with you, _

_Where I wanna hold you tight, _

_It feels so right, _

_Tonight, _

_So leave it up to you, _

_And I think that the time is right,_

_To stop the fight._

Dark's fingers twined in silky gold strands as he happily continued to explore his counterparts warm mouth. However air is very important for life so when the need became to great to ignore anymore the two had to break apart to breath. "God, if we were alone, the things I could do to you," Murmured Dark into the blond's ear before he tugged lightly on the earring that the hunter was wearing with his teeth.

Krad leaned closer and whispered, "sounds intriguing." Then he pressed his lips back against the Kaito's demanding more attention.

Dark more then happily obliged.

As the two started kissing again Belinda _Carlisle's Heaven Is A Place On Earth_ started to play throughout the club.

_Ooooo, baby do you know what that's worth, _

_Ooooo, heaven is a place on earth, _

_They say in heaven love comes first, _

_We'll make heaven a place here on earth, _

_Ooooo, heaven is a place on earth._

After kissing his counterpart off and on for about fifteen minutes Dark sighed and glanced at his watch. Purple eyes widened, "oh shit!"

Krad confusedly glanced at the watch and then at Dark.

"I've got to call Emiko and let her know that we need a pickup," said Dark regrettably pulling out his cell phone.

Krad shrugged and slid off his other self's lap, "I will go and fetch Satoshi Sama and Niwa."

"Daisuke."

Krad blinked, "huh?"

"He'd like it if you called him Daisuke."

"Er, okay." Krad shook his head as he walked off. Talk about deja vu, hadn't this conversation happened before? He found the tamers on the dance floor still kissing and oblivious to the world. The blond rolled his eyes and grabbed the teens by the shoulders and started steering them towards the table.

Dark put his cell phone back into his pocket and glanced up. His lips curved in a triumphant smile, "it's about time."

"I think that we are going to have to get a crow bar and pry them apart." Commented Krad nodding at the still attached teens.

Dark chuckled, "Let's try and get them outside Emiko is here."

The two magical beings managed to get their tamers out of the club without taking anyone out or detaching the teens from each other.

Emiko was standing next to the car with Kosuke. Both adult Niwas began to smile when they saw Satoshi and Daisuke still joined. "It's about time!" cheered Emiko.

Dark and Krad looked at each other and then the Niwa adults, "one word, crow bar."

Emiko smiled and shoved the two teens into the back seat, "in."

Dark held up his hands, "I didn't have very much to drink, so I still can drive."

Emiko scowled and pointed to the car. "In!"

Krad snickered and slid into the front seat.

"But…" started Dark.

"IN!!

"Bu…"

"Dark Kokuyoku Mousy! Get your ass in the car!"

Krad was now laughing his ass off in the front seat.

Dark climbed into the back seat sulking. "Don't hurt my bike."

Kosuke grinned "I'll take good care of it.

The drive home was completely uneventful as was getting everyone into the house. Kosuke made it home with no mishaps with Dark's bike and everyone started getting ready for bed.

Emiko shoved Satoshi and Daisuke into Daisuke's room and nodded to the guest room. "Krad you can sleep in the guest room. I'll see you two in the morning." She winked and walked off.

Krad raised an eyebrow at her words but reframed from making a comment. He started for the guest room.

"Hold on," said Dark from his room's doorway.

Krad paused and glanced at his other half, "yes?"

"You're not really drunk, are you."

"Not really," commented the blond blandly.

"So in the club, you kissed me freely."

"That's a distinct possibility."

"…"

Krad smirked, "and we seem to be alone now."

It was now Dark's turn to smirk, "Well then." He beckoned his light self into his room. Krad walked back down the hall and followed his other half into his room. Dark grinned and pulled the door closed behind the blond angel. Then he opened the door and hung a little sign that said **Do Not Disturb** on the knob before closing it once more.

xxx

AN: Would anyone like me to add a lemon as the next chapter? Or would you like this story left alone? Also I'm going to be gone for about a week, I hopefully will get some writing done if I can.


End file.
